User blog:IAmAwesome2/Facts about my Mii and other things
Note: I got the idea from KingFire4IcePowerAAA . *I got a Wii in Christmas of 2010, and my main Mii (Bob) debuted in Wii Sports on Jan. 1, 2011. Bob debuted in Wii Sports Resort a day later. *When I first got a Wii, I made four Miis on it: Bob, Emma, Claire, and Squidward (that did not really resemble Squidward all that much). My siblings made an additional three. **The original Claire was changed into someone else because my siblings and I wanted to "recycle" Miis. However, I made another Claire Mii in 2016. **Squidward was changed into the Mii that is now my father's Mii. **Emma got changed into the Mii that was my grandma, but then she got changed back. **I have made many more Miis after making those four Miis. This was because I wanted to play all the Basketball opponents without facing the Miis at random (random Miis aren't as fun). Also, I wanted to play sports with my siblings without losing skill. **I have made a Pablo (the CPU) Mii and a Dave Ramsey Mii, among others. **Even though I have earned the "Secret Strike" stamp in Bowling: 100-Pin Game, I did not earn it with my Mii. I earned it with a Mii called cool guy (all lower case). This is the only Mii that I have that has earned the "Secret Strike" stamp. *Bob did not originally look like the current Mii I have now. Originally, Bob's favorite color was red, and his hair was shorter and parted to one side. *It took me nearly eight years to get to Matt the Boxing champion. **On January 1, 2011, I played Boxing enough to get to a skill of 150. (This took me two rounds). **Then, my mom would not allow me to play Boxing because she thought it was too violent. **Seven years after I first played Boxing, I played it again. I got to a skill of about 550. **Then, in October 2019, I started playing some more. I played until I got to a level of 663. At that time, Shouta was a really hard opponent. **After watching a YouTube video about Wii Boxing, I was able to use the strategies mentioned to help me increase my Boxing skill. **I defeated Matt with the help of my brother. We alternated who would be playing my Mii. I was the one who got my Mii to Pro Class. I also have defeated Elisa and Matt. My brother has only defeated Elisa. **I also made a Mii called Claire, and played with her solely in Boxing. I have gotten to level 1202 in Boxing with her. *My mom also would not let me play Swordplay because she thought it was too violent. However, I convinced her to let me play. **When I did, I defeated Matt in Duel in two days. However, it was very hard to defeat Matt, and it took me about ten tries. **I'm not as good in Swordplay as I am in Basketball and Table Tennis. This is because I didn't play Swordplay until seventh grade. **It was very hard to get into Pro Class in Speed Slice, so I stopped playing it once I got to Pro Class. I started playing Speed Slice for some time, and eventually got to a level of 1200. **I was stuck on Level 18 in Showdown for the longest time. Once I beat Level 18, I beat Level 19 in one try. Now I have surpassed my brother, who is on Level 19. **KingFire4IcePowerAAA, my Dave Ramsey Mii was stuck on defeating Ai, but I have defeated her already, and I have posted a video of Dave Ramsey vs. Matt to my channel. **On November 28, 2019, I got to max level in Swordplay Duel! The last Mii I faced was Haru. *Basketball Pickup Game is my favorite sport to play in Wii Sports Resort. I have defeated a level 2500 team. **Despite this, my level in 3-Point Contest is only 886. *I only got to max level in Table Tennis this year. I have defeated a level 2500 player 6-0. *I have never gotten to Pro Class in Baseball. Ever. I am trying to, but whenever I score runs, the opponents always score more runs. The opponents always intercept my pitches and score runs with them. **This is why Rin is one of my archnemses. *The first sport in Wii Sports that I became a Pro in was Tennis. I can't remember the first sport I became Pro Class in Wii Sports Resort in. It might have been Cycling. **Cycling was the first sport that I maxed out on. *The sports that I am not a Pro in are Baseball, Bowling (WS), Golf (WS), Frisbee Dog, Basektball 3-Point Contest, Bowling 100-Pin Game, Bowling Spin Control, Power Cruising, Canoeing, and Skydiving. *The sports that I am a Pro (but not Superstar) in are Tennis, Boxing, Swordplay Speed Slice, Wakeboarding, Frisbee Golf, Table Tennis Return Challenge, Golf (WSR), and Bowling Standard Game (WSR). *The only sport where I am at Superstar Class and not maxed out is Archery. *I am maxed out in Swordplay Duel and Showdown, Basketball Pickup Game, Table Tennis Match, and Cycling. Category:Blog posts